1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceramic heat sink having a micro-pores structure, and more particularly to a ceramic heat sink having a micro-pores structure, thereby increasing the contact surface area, and thereby enhancing the heat convection effect of the ceramic heat sink.
2. Description of the Related Art
The CPU of the computer is operated at a high speed, and easily produces a high temperature. The conventional heat sink in accordance with the prior art is mounted on the CPU of the computer and comprises a heatsink plate bonded on the surface of the CPU, and a fan mounted on the heatsink plate for carrying the heat produced by the CPU. The heatsink plate has a plurality of heat dissipation fins to increase the heat dissipation effect. However, the contact surface area of the heat sink with the CPU is not large enough, thereby limiting and decreasing the heat dissipation effect of the conventional heat sink.
The present invention is to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional heat sink.
Accordingly, the present invention is to provide a ceramic heat sink have a micro-pores structure that is directly formed by a punching process into a pore monolithic structure with the air functioning as a media, thereby increasing the contact surface area, and thereby enhancing the heat convection effect.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a ceramic heat sink having a micro-pores structure, comprising a heat dissipation layer, and a heat conductive layer, wherein:
the heat dissipation layer uses a principle of a liquid-liquid phase transformation of the microscopic chemistry to form a ceramic micro-cell structure by an uneven dispersion of a gel-shaped slurry, the ceramic micro-cell structure is combined with a sub-micrometer powder, and is sintered, thereby forming the heat dissipation layer having a micro-pores structure with hollow crystals; and
the heat conductive layer is mounted on a contact face of the heat dissipation layer to contact with a heat source, so as to absorb heat energy from the heat source.
Preferably, the heat dissipation layer has a porosity ranged between 5% and 40%.
Preferably, the sub-micrometer powder has a diameter ranged between 0.09 xcexcm and 0.30 xcexcm.
Preferably, the ceramic heat sink have a side provided with a fan, which carries the heat produced, by the heat source in a forced convection manner.
Preferably, the ceramic material includes TiO2, BaO, SrO, Al2O3 and ZrO2.